ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Possessor Ghost (Mrs. Myrnick)
The Possessor Ghost are seen during the mayor's party inside of the museum. These ghosts fly around and possess anything (and anyone) they come in contact with. They look like women dressed in 1920's party outfits. They emerged from the huge stones in the center of the room and fly around, shooting beams and clawing at you when they possess a human. They can even possess a member of Ghostbusters. When they possess a statue, they become fully bound to it, and, fortunately, couldn't leave it anymore, even if it is destroyed. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Class:' Class VII Wandering Possessor *'Type:' Ghost (must trap) *'Behaviors:' **''Attack:'' Range **''Weakness:'' Proton Stream **''Daze Duration:'' Moderate **''Trap Resistance:'' Medium **''Special:'' Possess Bystanders Notes: Mrs. Myrnick, a pragmatist with vision, opened the St. Nicholas Rehabilitation Mission for Wayward Angels. The mission took "fallen" and destitute women off the mean streets and cleaned them up, gave them hope, and trained them for "new" careers. St Nick's provided its desirable charges to many gentleman's club events, fraternity parties, and business conventions that occurred around the city on a regular basis, in exchange for considerable donations. Shrewd Mrs. Myrnick could always spot an opportunity and knew that her "customers" could not afford to let word of their excesses get around: These were highly respected and upstanding men in the community, after all. She told them she was willing to remain discreet, for a sizable donation. Unfortunately, Mrs. Myrnick failed to realize the lengths some would go to preserve their reputation and one night, a gang of Pinkertons paid a visit to St. Nick's. Mrs. Myrnick's ghost (and those of her charges) has appeared in many fine establishments and hotels since 1923, but they tend to favor the Natural History Museum. Contact Protocol: On their own, Possessor Ghosts aren't that much different than other spooks. Their ranged attacks, however, are far more powerful than most enemies. Take Possessor Ghosts down like would the Beauty Queen Ghosts. Force them out of their human hosts with your Slime Blower, then zap, cap, and trap! Manifestation Point: *Natural History Museum Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 4 Full Torso Floating Manifestation *'Abilities:' Slime, Inanimate Possession, Animate Possession Tobin's Summary Certain ghosts lack the ability to levitate and animate matter remotely and instead choose to enter objects in question and move them about manually. While this may at first seem like a lesser ability than remote manipulation, I've seen such apparitions control their targets with a much higher degree of fidelity than the distant control of their counterparts. Some possessors can grant anthropomorphic qualities to their target, such as making statues walk around. Others can even possess human beings, taking control of their muscular system for their own ends. Egon's Notes: Possession is an ability that warrants much study. While at first it may seem like a simple psychokinetic inhabitation event, I've seen varying degrees of fidelity as well as various means of locomotion displayed. I've found that disruption of the inhabited vessel is the best way to end the possession event in inanimate objects. Barring that, positively charged green slime seems to cause the possessor to leave its host. Ray's Tips: Careful, kid! These are highly dangerous, capable of actually possessing and manipulating living creatures, including humans! Use the Slime Blower on any living victims to force the possessing spirits back out, then capture them with the Blast Stream. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the Museum, during the "Show Time" section. It is hidden inside a locker in a security room before the main exhibit area. Trivia *Interestingly enough, the Possessor Ghosts never attempt to possess the Rookie. *Their classification as a Class 7 is contradictory to Movie Canon classification, considering how in the films a Class 7 entity can only be destroyed or forced back into the ghost world. It is only possible to trap and contain a Class 7 in The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. Gallery Primary Canon MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic04.jpg|In Museum Cinematic MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic07.jpg|In Museum Cinematic MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic08.jpg|Possessing Ray MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic12.jpg|Ray is Possessed Secondary Canon WaywardPossessorsinGBTVGSVIcon.png|The Wayward Possessor bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) WaywardPossessorsinGBTVGSVsc01.png|The Wayward Possessor in game on Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) WaywardPossessorsinGBTVGSVsc02.png| WaywardPossessorsinGBTVGSVsc03.png| WaywardPossessorsinGBTVGSVsc04.png| WaywardPossessorsinGBTVGSVsc05.png|A Wayward Possessor being ejected from Walter Peck. WaywardPossessor01.png| WaywardPossessor02.jpg|The Wayward Possessor in cut scene on Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) Category:GB:TVG Characters‎ Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 7 Category:Media Class 4